


Comienzos

by Kikinu



Series: Aullidos extraños [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero ahora Derek no lo sabe, ahora Derek cree que todo comenzó la noche anterior, cuando él y sus hermanas estaban demasiado aburridos para su propio bien y se dedicaron a escuchar por el radio policial que robaron a su madre dos veranos atrás todas las llamadas desde la estación de policía.</p><p>Si no hubiese sido por eso, nunca se hubiesen enterado del cuerpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comienzos

Más adelante va a descubrir que todo comenzó mucho antes de lo que él creía, antes del incendio de la casa Stilinski, antes incluso de que él, Laura o Stiles hubiesen nacido. Más adelante va a descubrir que hay un traidor entre ellos, que casi todos los que conoce tienen algo sobrenatural excepto él, que no todo es lo que parece y que hasta el más común de los seres tiene dentro la fuerza necesaria para cambiar su destino.

Pero ahora Derek no lo sabe, ahora Derek cree que todo comenzó la noche anterior, cuando él y sus hermanas estaban demasiado aburridos para su propio bien y se dedicaron a escuchar por el radio policial que robaron a su madre dos veranos atrás todas las llamadas desde la estación de policía.

Si no hubiese sido por eso, nunca se hubiesen enterado del cuerpo.

—No entiendo, si encontraron un cuerpo, ¿por qué están yendo al bosque? —les preguntó Cora, antes de que pudieran salir.

—Enana, encontraron _medio_ cuerpo —explicó Laura, como si la Navidad hubiese llegado antes.

—¿Y?

Derek bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Cora siempre fue su debilidad, la hermanita pequeña a la cual proteger, pero cuando la niña preguntaba cosas que para él eran obvias no podía disimular el fastidio.

—Piensa, monstruo. Si encontraron la mitad de un cuerpo significa que hay _otra_ mitad todavía ahí afuera. Eso es lo que vamos a buscar.

—Pues yo creo que es estúpido —declaró Cora, quedándose callada durante un máximo de veinte segundos antes de agregar —. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

—Ya te dije que no, Cora. Primero: eres muy pequeña para ir al bosque de noche.

—¡Tengo diez años, Laura! Son _dos_ dígitos, como ustedes. Soy casi un adulto. Además, se supone que ustedes también son jóvenes para ir al bosque de noche sin mamá y papá.

Derek y Laura intercambiaron una mirada, entre divertidos y fastidiados. Los tres siempre fueron muy unidos, pero había cosas que Cora aún no podía hacer y, aunque quisieran llevarla, sería irresponsable hasta para ellos hacerlo.

—Lo cual nos lleva al segundo punto: tú tienes tu propia misión, joven Padawan —dijo con complicidad Laura, captando la atención de Cora.

—¿Una misión?

—Así es. Tienes que quedarte en casa y vigilar a tío Peter. Tú sabes que aunque mamá le dice que tiene que cuidarnos, Peter siempre se queda con nosotros para que lo vigilemos a él. No podemos dejar al tío loco sin supervisión, ¿verdad?

—¡Sería una locura! —exclamó horrorizada Cora y Derek tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener una carcajada.

—Así es —coincidió solemnemente Laura—. Agente Hale, debe quedarse en casa asegurándose que Peter El Loco no atormente al pueblo, ¿entendido?

—¡Señora, sí, señora! —respondió Cora, haciendo el saludo militar y Derek no pudo evitar sonreír.

—El destino de Beacon Hills está en sus manos, Agente Hale —agregó él, porque nunca se es demasiado grande para jugar con tu hermanita pequeña.

—Agente Hale —saludó Cora, dirigiéndose a Laura —, Agente Hale —agregó, saludándolo a él—, buena suerte en su misión. La Agente de SHIELD Cora Hale asegurará el Triskelion para ustedes.

Más tarde, mientras recorrían la reserva entre risas, Laura le echó la culpa de que Cora se estuviese obsesionado con Marvel.

—Estoy orgulloso de eso —admitió Derek—. Sino hubiese seguido tus pasos y no podría vivir con _dos_ fanáticas de DC.

Laura le dió un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Viva la Liga de la Justicia!

—¡Los Vengadores son mejores!

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar los gritos y las luces.

—¡Mierda, es la policía!

—¡Mamá va a matarnos!

—Rápido, ¡escóndete!

Pero Derek nunca fue particularmente rápido y antes de que se diera cuenta su madre ya lo estaba agarrando del brazo.

—¡Derek Andrew Hale! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?!

—Uh…

Su madre suspiró, dándole su Mirada De Decepción #3.

—No se preocupen, oficiales, este delincuente me pertenece. Oh, tú y tu hermana están en _tantos_ problemas. ¡Laura, Laura! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés en este mismo momento, jovencita!

—Laura no está aquí, mamá —mintió. La regla 9 del Código de los Hermanos Hale decía que siempre debían cubrir al otro y Derek no era un chico que le gustara romper las reglas. Bueno, no siempre, al menos —. Vine solo.

La mirada que le dio su madre dejaba en claro que no le creía ni un poco, pero tampoco se iban a poner a discutir en medio del bosque, de noche, cuando faltaban menos de doce horas para que Derek tuviera que estar en el colegio.

—De acuerdo, vamos a hacer de cuenta que te creo, pero tú te vienes a la estación de policía conmigo, jovencito. Tengo un montón de papeleo que hacer y ¿adivina quién acaba de ser elegido para ayudarme?

Derek dejó escapar un gruñido molesto, ganándose un golpecito suave de su madre en la cabeza. Su vida era _tan_ horrible.

***

Cuando llegó a casa con su madre bien entrada la noche, Laura se estaba bañando y tanto Cora como Peter daban palabra de que no había dejado la casa. Pero claro, Peter tampoco sabía que _Derek_ había dejado la casa, así que tampoco era una fuente fiable.

Él y Cora se encerraron en el cuarto de sus hermanas a esperar a que Laura terminara de bañarse y su hermanita lo puso al tanto de todo. Laura había llegado cinco minutos antes que ellos, llena de barro y sudor, sin sus anteojos.

—No van a creer lo que me pasó —les dijo Laura una vez que salió del baño, envuelta en toallas y con una nube de vapor a su alrededor —. ¡Me mordió un lobo!

Derek bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y Cora lo imitó. Su madre ya le dijo que no hiciera eso frente a su hermanita porque ella tendía a imitarlo, pero tampoco se preocupaba mucho.

—No ha habido lobos en California por más de sesenta años, Laura.

—¡Te estoy hablando en serio, idiota! ¡Mira, voy a mostrarte…! —comenzó a decir la chica, quitándose la toalla.

Derek soltó un chillido _muy_ masculino, gracias, para luego cerrar los ojos y taparle los suyos a Cora.

—¡Laura!

—¿Qué? Vamos, idiota, de niños nos bañábamos juntos, tampoco es como si… oh.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Cora, aún con la mano de Derek tapándole los ojos.

—La marca de la mordida… desapareció.

Derek entreabrió un poco los ojos y vio que su hermana no tenía ni un rasguño.

—Debes de haberlo alucinado, Laura.

Pero ninguno de los tres durmió tranquilo esa noche.

***

Lo cual los trae al presente, con ellos tres buscando los anteojos que su hermana perdió la noche anterior y Stiles Stilinski, a quien no veían en cinco años, parado a metros de ellos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Esto es propiedad privada.

Aquí es donde todo realmente comienza para Derek.


End file.
